


Upon a Winters Night

by GypsyGirl79



Series: 13 and Yaz [6]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Romance, Sharing a Bed, Smut, here there be smut, love and affection, thasmin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-24 11:24:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17099696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GypsyGirl79/pseuds/GypsyGirl79
Summary: The Doctor plans a wintry getaway for just her and Yaz.





	Upon a Winters Night

**Author's Note:**

> Hope everyone enjoys the fluffy smut!  
> No beta reader, sorry!  
> Comments and constructive criticism welcome!

Yaz zipped up her winter coat; the Doctor had insisted she wear it. They had dropped Ryan and Graham off in Sheffield and set out on their own adventure, just the two of them. The Doctor had promised her something special and she could hardly contain her excitement. Her alien girlfriend appeared in the doorway next to her. She was wearing her normal coat, but had added a rainbow scarf and blue knit toboggan hat to the mix.

“I want to show you something,” the Doctor half-whispered, her eyes bright and playful. Yaz smiled and took her offered hand. They stepped out of the TARDIS and into a winter wonderland. “This is the wintery planet of Orthanz 3.” Yaz gasped as she tried to take in the unmatched beauty of the snow-covered planet. The sky was dark, save for the millions of twinkling stars and three small moons. The ground was covered in deep snow which glowed white against the black of the sky. The air was cold, crisp, and still. The frosty, bushy trees glistened in the starlight. The Doctor pulled her along. “It’s not far, Yaz! You’ll love it, I promise!”

“I already love it! How could it be any better?” She could feel her cheeks and nose growing cold, but she didn’t mind. Her hand was warm in the Doctor’s palm. 

“You’ll see,” the Time Lord grinned.

They stumbled along through the snow, the Doctor skipping like a child, Yaz tripping along behind. Her over-exuberance caused the younger woman to lose her balance and fall. The Doctor tried to catch her, but the shift in her center of gravity, caused by the deep snow and her falling girlfriend, sent her tumbling into the snow next to Yaz.

“Whoops! Sorry, love,” the Doctor said, brushing the snow from her shirt.

Yaz laughed. “Silly Doctor!” They struggled to their feet. Yaz grabbed a handful of snow and playfully tossed it at the blonde’s back, but she turned at the last minute. The snowball smacked the Time Lord square in the face. Yaz and the Doctor gasped. Yaz laughed until she noticed the hurt expression on her lover’s face. “I’m sorry!” Her laughter silenced.

Suddenly, the Doctor lunged towards Yaz with a mischievous glint in her eyes. She grabbed the younger woman by her collar and shoved a handful of snow down her back! “Aaahh! Cold!” Yaz stiffened as the fluffy frozen crystals instantly melted on her warm skin. She shivered as the icy water dripped down her back.

“Ah-ha! Gotcha back!” The Doctor laughed, pulling Yaz into an embrace. 

“Sneaky!” Yaz wrapped her arms around the Doctor, welcoming the hug.

“C’mon, Yaz. Just a little ways to go. It’s almost time!” The Doctor took her hand again, pulling her along.

“Where are we going?” Yaz struggled to keep up.

“Top of the hill,” the alien said, pointing to a hilltop about one hundred yards away. “Great view from up there! Proper amazing.”

“View of what?” Yaz was growing a bit impatient.

“You’ll see! I promise ya, you’ll love it,” the Doctor assured her. They trudged up the hill. 

At the top of the hill, the Doctor led Yaz to a snow-covered bench. She cleared it off and they sat. Yaz looked around. The view was amazing but not anything overly spectacular. The younger woman was about to question her companion, but the Doctor slung her arm around her shoulder and pulled her close. “Ready for this? I love this part! Three... Two... One! Look up, Yaz!”

Yasmin Khan gazed up at the sky and her jaw dropped. A meteor shower like no other streaked the night sky, each of the thousands of space rocks burning a different color of the rainbow as they burned up in the atmosphere. It was truly one of the most magnificently beautiful things the young woman had ever seen. Her vision blurred as tears stung her eyes.

The Doctor was smiling from ear to ear. “See, Yaz, I told ya it’s...” She noticed the tears streaming down cold brown cheeks. Her smile faded. “What’s wrong, love? I didn’t want ya t’be sad! Don’t cry, Yaz!”

Yaz shook her head. “I’m not sad, silly,” she sniffed. “It’s just so beautiful!”

The Doctor smiled, relieved that she wasn’t upset. “Not as beautiful as you.”

The meteor shower momentarily forgotten, Yaz gazed into the Doctor’s eyes. Their lips met tenderly, lovingly. Yaz shivered and the Doctor held her tighter. Their lips parted and both women smiled. They watched the rest of the natural light show in awe. 

“Never get tired of that, no matter how many times I see it,” the Doctor grinned. “Only happens once every three hundred years. Timed it just right.”

“That was worth braving the cold,” Yaz agreed, shivering. “So amazing! I’ll never forget it, ever!”

The Doctor stood, pulling the younger woman up with her. “Let’s go warm up.”

They began walking again, though not in the direction from which they came. Yaz was puzzled. “Doctor, we’re going the wrong way.”

“To the TARDIS, yes. But I’ve got another surprise.” The Doctor was enjoying herself immensely. “Ya know how hard it is for me t’keep all these secrets? I’ve been dying to tell ya all week!” Yaz giggled at her. “Look, there it is!” Yaz found herself at a loss for words.

At the bottom of the hill sat dozens of tiny cabins, all with spectators still standing outside. The Doctor pointed to one specific little cabin amongst the snowy trees, slightly removed from the rest. Wispy gray smoke rose from the chimney. As they neared, Yaz could smell the scent of woodsmoke. They reached the cabin and the Doctor searched for the key. “Ugh! Empty pockets!” She frowned, her brow creasing. “Oh! I forgot!” She patted her last coat pocket and pulled out her Sonic. She pointed it at the door lock, which unhooked with a satisfying ‘click.’ “Who needs a key when you’ve got a Sonic Screwdriver!” She ushered Yaz through the door.

“Oh, Doctor, you’ve been planning this for ages, haven’t you?” Yaz looked around the small cabin. The roaring fireplace was the only source of light and heat; it warmed the whole cabin with a soft orange glow. A bathtub sat against the back wall behind a sheer, cream-colored partition. Something resembling a toilet was visible in a tiny room behind an open door. The large bed took up nearly 1/3 of the room. 

“Do ya like it?” The Doctor shuffled her feet, feeling oddly insecure. 

“I absolutely love it! Do ya even need to ask?” Yaz wrapped her arms around her lover. “Doctor, you’re shivering.” 

“Right. Not fond of the cold,” the Doctor shrugged. She rubbed her ears and nose, which were red and stinging from the cold.

Yaz smiled. “Let’s warm up.”

They shed their snow-damp clothes, hanging them near the fire. They drew a hot bath and climbed in, Yaz settled between the Doctor’s legs. The older woman began nipping at the dark skin of her companion’s neck. One of her hands wrapped around the smooth skin of her belly while the other hand wandered lower.

“Oh, Doctor,” Yaz moaned as her girlfriend slid her fingers into her slick folds. Even in the bath, she felt a rush of moisture to her center. Yaz brought her hands up to her breasts, squeezing and teasing herself, adding to the pleasure she felt between her legs. The Doctor continued her ministrations, easily sliding two fingers into her core. “Yes, Doctor! Please...” 

The Doctor picked up the pace, pumping her fingers in and out quickly, but not roughly. (She couldn’t bring herself to be too rough with her girlfriend.) Yaz thrust her hips in time with the Doctor, moaning in pleasure as the blonde crushed her palm against her swollen clit. “So... close...,” she whimpered, barely able to form coherent thoughts.

“You’re so beautiful, Yaz,” the Doctor hummed in her ear. “Come for me, love.”

Her lover’s voice threw her over the edge. She slammed back against the Doctor, sloshing water out of the tub. “Oh, Doctor! Doctor! Doctor!” She was breathless as she came down from her orgasmic high. Yaz suddenly felt sleepy and curled up into her love.

“Did ya enjoy that? Never did it in the bathtub on the TARDIS. Wanted to try something new. Made a bit of a mess, I see,” the nervous Time Lord rambled.

“I loved it, Doctor. And I love you. Stop worrying,” Yaz spoke, nuzzling into her girlfriend’s soft breasts. She yawned. “Take me to bed.”

They abandoned the tub and readied for bed, deciding to forego pyjamas and remain naked. The lovers climbed under the thick purple duvet and lay facing each other. The Doctor smiled tenderly at her worn out love. “Too sleepy to return the favor,” Yaz mumbled into the pillow. “Sorry.”

“Never mind, we’ve got time. I love you dearly, Yasmin Khan. My beautiful Yaz.” She gently ran her fingers through long, dark hair.

For a split second, Yaz though she saw tears in the Doctor’s eyes. But they were gone in a blink. “My beautiful Doctor,” Yaz whispered as she cuddled up to her. She was asleep in seconds. The Doctor lay awake half the night, watching her lover sleep. Finally, she closed her eyes and joined her in dreams.

***  
Yaz awoke to golden light streaming through the windows and the weight of a sleeping Doctor on top of her. She felt the twin heartbeats thrumming against her own chest. The Time Lord snored lightly and Yaz tried not to giggle. The older woman was so self-conscious over such things, but Yaz thought it only added to her charm. She lightly ran her fingers through sleep-mussed blonde hair. 

Yaz gazed at her sleeping lover. With the Gallifreyan’s odd sleep schedule, it was a rarity she cherished since the Doctor was almost always awake before her, if she even slept at all. The boundless, manic energy was gone and the Doctor’s features were soft and calm. No furrowed brow, no scrunched nose, no bright smile, no hint of buried pain a millennia old. She was at peace. Yaz kissed the crown of her head and waited for her lover to wake.

When the Doctor did rise, she was wound up and ready to go, like always. “Let’s build a snowman! 🎶Do you want to build a snowman,🎶” she sang off key. “Oh, I brought food! There’s spicy curry and rice, fish fingers and custard, jelly babies, custard creams... Why’re ya laughing?”

“You’re cute when you’re excited,” Yaz told her. “C’mere.” She pulled the bubbly alien back down on top of her. “Cuddle for a few more minutes, please?”

The Doctor settled down and smiled. “Anything for my Yaz.”

They had toast with jam and tea in bed, then they did indeed go outside to build a snowman. The Doctor didn’t quite remember how to properly roll the large snowballs, and she ended up rolling herself down a hill. Yaz was all too happy to refresh her memory once the embarrassed alien climbed back up the hill. 

“It looks like Graham,” the Doctor observed as they admired their creation.

Yaz laughed. “It does. Don’t know if he’ll appreciate the resemblance.” They returned to the cabin wet and chilled, but laughing like school girls. 

The comfort and warmth of the bed was too inviting to pass up. Naked once more, they began making out like horny teenagers. “Never did get to repay ya for last night.” Yaz sucked the skin on the Doctor’s neck, marking her. 

“Ya don’t owe me anyth... Oh!” The Doctor’s thought process momentarily short-circuited as the younger woman grazed an erect nipple with her teeth and pinched the other between her forefinger and thumb. “Y’know, didn’t think... Oh! I’d like these at first, but...Ohh! I do like ‘em quite a bit... Oi, Yaz!” 

“Hush, love. You’re distracting me,” Yaz playfully scolded as she kissed her way lower.

“Definitely don’t wanna distract you... Ah!” The Doctor was effectively silenced as Yaz took her clit into her mouth. The younger woman kissed, licked and swirled her tongue in just the right way to drive her alien lover to the edge. The Doctor wanted to beg for release, but she didn’t have the wherewithal to form words. Her breathless moans told Yaz everything she needed to know. Yaz plunged two fingers into the Doctor’s wet pussy, curling her fingers in just the right spot.

The Doctor was plunged into the best orgasm of her current regeneration, nearly bucking them both off of the bed. Her thighs quivered on either side of Yaz’s head as she struggled to regain her breath. “Brilliant, Yaz. Brilliant,” she whispered as the younger woman kissed her way back up her body. The Time Lord captured her lover’s lips in a deep kiss, tasting herself.

After cleaning up a bit, they settled down for lunch. Yaz ate the curry while the Doctor munched on her odd choices of foods. “This is delicious,” Yaz said, “but not as delicious as you.” She winked at her Gallifreyan girlfriend.

The Doctor furrowed her brow and scrunched her nose. “I don’t taste like spicy curry!”

Yaz rolled her eyes at the beautiful, clueless being next to her. “Oh, Doctor...”

That night, the fire glowed bright and warm as the women lay in bed, limbs and hearts entwined. “I don’t want this to end,” Yaz mused.

“But it has to,” the Doctor said, a hint of sadness in her voice. A tender kiss from the young woman on top of her drove the sadness into the back of her mind.

“I rather like you naked,” Yaz teased, a smile curling her lips.

“Well, I suppose Graham and Ryan might not appreciate us running around sans clothing, though I do like the way you think, Yasmin Khan.” The Doctor wrapped her arms around the younger woman, lightly caressing her skin, leaving goose flesh in the wake of her fingertips.

Yaz giggled. “No, they might not. I also enjoy you in the same bed.” She sighed. “Let’s just enjoy this while we have it.”

They spent their last night on Orthanz 3 in a peaceful slumber, nestled together under the purple duvet.

***  
Upon returning to the TARDIS the next morning, the Doctor set them flying back in time and space. “We’ll get back about an hour after we left,” she explained. They headed to their rooms to shed their winter wear and snowy boots. “Oi, where’s my room? I know I left it across from yours!” The Doctor fuzzed about, trying to figure out what she’d done to the TARDIS to upset her enough to move her room. The machine beeped and whirred. “I can see ya moved it,” the Doctor groused back. “Mind telling me where?”

“Doctor,” Yaz called from her room. 

“Hold on, Yaz. I’ve gotta find what she’s done with my room!” She started up the hallway.

“I think I know,” Yaz said, amusement in her voice.

The Doctor stopped in her tracks and followed Yaz to her room. Her jaw hit the floor when she saw what sort of redecorating the TARDIS had been up to. Their two rooms were now one. Yaz’s smaller bed had been replaced by the Doctor’s large four-poster bed. Their furniture and decorations were mingled nicely throughout the larger space and the Doctor’s light up mural of Gallifrey glowed above the bed. _Their_ bed.

“Oh, you’ve moved my room to Yaz’s,” the Doctor mumbled to her machine.

“Looks like it’s **our** room, now.” Yaz took a pale hand in hers.

“Well done, old friend,” the Doctor whispered, a tear falling from her eye. “Absolutely brilliant.” The TARDIS hummed, quite pleased with herself.


End file.
